Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data-storage device and in particular to a data-storage device capable of shortening the time required for erasing.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data-storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. Taking NAND Flash as an example, it is often used as a memory card, USB flash device, solid state device, eMMC and other memory devices.
The flash memory includes a plurality of blocks and each of the blocks has a plurality of pages arranged to store data. The flash memory is erased by block and stored by page. When the flash memory receives a command to erase all of the blocks, the flash memory will erase each of the pages of each of the blocks, sequentially. However, it takes a long time to perform the erase process on each of the pages, causing usage and compiling difficulties for program developers and users alike.